bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Ending the Fanfiction Arguements
I will finish off the arguement between Lancer and I with this final blog. He recommended not doing it on a blog but the comment i would initially leave on the page would be a mile long. I did not directly point any fingers. I didn't give any names. Unless you like to snoop in other people's messages, then other people won't know who I am referring to. I would have given names if I wanted to directly point fingers. I did point fingers, but not directly. '' I'm not snooping in anyones messages. i know who you are refering to because I make connections between the obvious. All and all, Lancer was right in this point. ''Zacky, you said that you've read my second story. Your second story shares a lot of similarities with that story. Both stories have a lot of battles. Your story was nothing special. That's the truth. '' I was lying when i said I read your second story. I havent read any of them to be honest. I don't even read mine. ''He is very skillful. He has a lot of experience with fighting, so he is a deadly fighter. He doesn't have a wife. He does deserve that badass armor. It was given to him as a reward. Wait. When you said "unskillful", were you referring to Altair's fighting skills or sex skills? '' I have no doubt that he is skillful, but his sex skills are god level. ''Go fuck yourself. '' ok. ''THIS is the reason that I've been very hostile towards Zacky recently. I said that I hate when my stuff is compared to porn, and what did Zacky compare it to? FUCKING PORN! Altair is not a rapist. If you read that response to Altair's criticism post, I explained why that wasn't a rape scene. Getting his overpowered armor was the second most recent thing that he did. He didn't have that armor during his first two stories, and he fought very well. '' Lancer once got really pissy when I called him "kinky" which isn't an insult at all. Your story is filled with nonstop sex appeal, you know what else is filled with nonstop sex appeal? Porn. Your story isn't porn, but it is comparable to porn. I'm not saying that you shouldn't write about sex, but don't get mad when it is compared to relevent things. If you don't want it to be compared to porn, then I won't compare it to porn. Jesus Christ. ''What did I say? I was just being honest with you. '' ok. Thanks for the honesty. ''Stop insulting Altair, jackass. Zacky, the story was nothing but fighting. That is not good. You're supposed to include plot. I'm going to quote Plague on this: "A story that's all action is not a story." '' I have nothing to say about this, because he is right. ''I don't know what "salty" means. '' pretty telling. ''You know's it's Sad But True. Also, it's "Assassin's Creed", fucker! (JK) Yep. "Also, it's "Assassin's Creed", fucker!"... sorry for my punctuation, I guess. ''Fuck you too! '' ... ''Are me and Plague the only people here that know how to use proper capiltalization and punctuation? I think so. Zacky, stop being like that! I didn't do anything to you! '' When you can't insult a dude, so you use his bad typing skills as the finisher. ''I can't understand a single thing that Zacky is trying to say. I don't know what he means by a "massive L". '' L means loser. I excepted to take a "loser". deleted cheesy shit, because it haunts me Category:Blog posts